The Battle for the Universes
by cmpuncle
Summary: This is my first story which I finally finished please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please review.  
The Battle for the Universe A crossover by cmpuncle  
Chapter 1: The discovery of a nightmare  
  
Squall and Rinoa were sitting on the Serengetti plains having a romantic picnic. Squall was just about to pop the question to Rinoa. When all of a sudden the ground began to shake. They could sense that something evil was arising once again. They looked to the Northeast and their blood ran cold.  
  
"Squall is that what I think it is," said Rinoa  
  
Squall replied, "Yes Rinoa it is the Lunatic Pandora."  
  
"Squall let's go see who is controlling it we can't let it reach Tear's Point."  
  
Then Squall talks into a communicator on his wrist, "Ragnarok disembark and meet us on the Serengetti Plains."  
  
As soon as the Ragnarok arrived they climbed aboard and headed for the Lunatic Pandora. When they arrived they discovered that the hole they blew in it was still there. So they landed the ship through the hole. They went up to the top floor and discovered it was being controlled by Ultemicia herself.  
  
"I can't believe it how did you survive the final battle" said Squall and Rinoa together.  
  
" If you really want to know, then I shall tell you. After going into the past and giving some of my powers to Sorceress Adel I returned to my own time and nearly died as I fainted but then I remembered the hate I still had towards you and I was newly recovered. Now I come seeking revenge for what you did to me."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Well that is it for the first chapter after I get some reviews I will work on the second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Since I have only received a verbal review from picardmpc I have decided to write the second chapter.  
Chapter 2: The Fight that started it all  
"Alright let's go" said Goku as he and Vegeta prepared for another crack at beating Evil Boo. Then all of a sudden they heard a wheezing sound from the edge of the Lookout. Good Boo appeared from over the edge. "What, but how did you survive being eaten?"  
  
"Sorry,"said Good Buu, "But there is no time for that story, Evil Me is about to destroy another city."  
  
"Okay Vegeta let's fuse."  
  
Then together Goku and Vegeta said the words to fuse them," Fuuuuuusssssssssiiiiiioooonnnnn, HA!"  
  
They went down to Southtown and found Evil Buu powering up his energy attack he turned around and said," Oh, so Buu you weakling you survived well now I guess I'll have to finish the job, and you Z fighters you shall perish along with this weakling."  
  
Gotenx in reply assaulted him with a barrage of punches and kicks. But Evil Buu countered with a single punch. " Haven't you fools learned your lesson yet? You can't beat me no matter how high you raise your power levels."  
  
And with that said Vegeto (Goku and Vegeta fused) launched a super-charged Kamehameha wave (tell me if I spelled it wrong please) and hit evil Buu square in the chest and knocked him out then he grabbed his tendril and started punching him in face then he swung him around and sent him flying he was almost finished and at that moment he went to Super Saiyan 3 and gathered the spirit bomb and fired it at Evil Buu, but he dissappeared before it could hit him he dissappeared to another part of the world.  
  
That's it for the second chapter if I get some reviews I will start immediately on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Come on guys I really need some reviews because I have no idea if I am doing a good job.  
Chapter 3:The first portal experience  
  
Back in the FF8 universe:  
  
Ultemicia finally stopped talking and decided she would try to vanquish them. "Now I shall destroy you SeeD once and for all and this time you shall not.."  
  
And as she was speaking the entire structure of the Lunatic Pandora began to shake and Squall could feel an enormous amount of energy concentrated right below them. This energy had formed a portal and began to suck them into it.  
  
Meanwhile in the DBZ universe:  
  
" What is that noise" Goku and Vegeta were up on the Lookout and all of a sudden the ground began to shake.  
  
"A vortex has opened at the bottom of Corin Tower and something huge with three super powerful lifeforms is emerging from it."  
  
"Let's go down and check it out." Said Goku, "GOTEN, TRUNX, let's go"  
  
They reached Corin's house and from there they could see a huge structure emerging from the vortex in the ground, "It looks like a giant floating fortress," said Goten.  
  
Meanwhile in the Lunatic Pandora:  
  
"Squall let's get out of here," Rinoa was saying I think we are out of the portal enough to take the Ragnarok"  
  
"Ok Rinoa let's hurry while Ultemicia is distracted."  
  
They reached the Ragnarok safely and started it up they lifted off from the Lunatic Pandora and started speeding away. They saw a huge tower and decided they might as well see if anyone could help them.  
  
When they got to Corin tower they found a bunch of people with white stuck up hair whose power could be sensed from miles away.  
  
Squall was the first one to speak up, "Can anyone here help us we need help to defeat the third being inside that giant superstructure."  
  
Goku was next, "We are the Z fighters, as we call ourselves, we are the most powerful beings besides Boo on this planet, the person to the left of me is Good Boo, his evil twin Evil Boo is a major threat on this planet, the next person to my left is Goten my son, we are both Saiyan's, along with the two people on my right, Vegeta and Trunx. What can we do to help you."  
  
"Well on Earth in our universe a couple of years ago we fought and defeated our greatest enemy, Ultemicia. We thought we had killed her for good but she was somehow able to survive. And now she is back stronger than ever and we can't beat her without help."  
  
Vegeta told them the entire Boo story so that they would be up to speed in this universe.  
  
Then Squall exclaimed, "Wait a minute it looks like the Lunatic Pandora is on the move already. I fear the worst. I believe she will try to band together with Evil Boo to control this universe as well as our own." 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I will check for reviews later, so I will start the next chapter.  
Chapter4: The alliance of doom.  
As soon as the Lunatic Pandora stopped shaking Ultemicia saw that the two SeeD's (She still doesn't know their names) had escaped. "Shit! I let them get away yet again, I shall search all over this land for them and when I find them they shall be destroyed."  
  
So she started moving the Lunatic Pandora yet again until some sort of energy field that felt the same as the energy surrounding Tear's Point stopped her. " Ahhhh, so I have found the Tear's Point area of this dimension. I will begin the Lunar Cry immediately."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"It sure is fun blowing up all these cities but the last fight I had with those Z fighters almost killed me, I shall have to train for a while. Wait a minute what is this. There is a huge energy signature coming from some Indian village west of here. Let's go see who or what that energy is coming from.  
  
At the base of Corin tower the Lunar Cry had just begun people were looking up at the moon in the sky as it began to turn red. The reason it turned red was because all the monsters on the moon were gathering at the point on the moon that directly matched that of where the Lunatic Pandora hovered at that moment.  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout:  
  
"Oh no, it has begun again, the Lunar Cry. Quick we have to warn the entire world once that red mass reaches the Earth from the moon, it will unleash millions upon millions of monsters that will try to destroy everything they see."  
  
Back at the site of the Lunar Cry:  
  
Evil Majin Boo arrives and goes inside the Lunatic Pandora. He goes up several levels to find the control room in which Ultemicia is inside. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
In reply Ultemicia says, " I am reeking havoc on this Earth by calling down every monster on the moon."  
  
"Who are you trying to get revenge on, Ultemicia?"  
  
"What makes you think that I am trying to get revenge?"  
  
"I am completely evil so I think I would know what it looks like when someone is trying to get revenge."  
  
"Okay then, I am trying to get revenge on people who came to this dimension with me."  
  
" Maybe we can help each other For I am trying to destroy a group of fighters called the Z-fighters."  
  
" I think I saw my enemies teaming up with them. So, I will join with you to destroy both of our enemies."  
Well that is it for this chapter please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Writing two chapters in one day I wouldn't have thought it could happen. Anyway, on with the story.  
Chapter 5: The Unexpected help.  
Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunx, Rinoa, Angelo Rinoa's dog, Squall, and Good Maijin Boo were up at the lookout, watching in horror as the Lunar Cry reached its peak of energy. When all of a sudden a portal opened up in the middle of the circle they were in (I know it sounds a little corny but it's the best I can do for now) and out of it came Cloud Strife (form Final Fantasy 7).  
  
"Who you?" asked Boo.  
  
"I am Cloud Adam Strife (the middle name is made up). I fell into this portal while looking for a newly revived Sephiroth and Jenova, my enemies. I was at the base of Gaia's cliff about to climb it and enter the crater when all of a sudden a portal opened up underneath my feet and sucked me in. I am rather disoriented at this point in time so could someone tell me what is going on in this Earth and who you all are."  
  
"Okay, although this is the second time I have had to do this, here it goes. I am Goku, and to my left are Squall and Rinoa, a couple who also fell through a portal to this world along with their dog Angelo, Vegeta, a saiyan like me. To my right are Goten, my son as well as a saiyan, and Trunx, Vegeta's son as well as a saiyan. We are the Z-fighters, Squall and Rinoa are honorary Z-fighters, and you probably will be as well."  
  
"We do have a situation here though, it turns out that an evil being called Evil Kid Maijin Boo has teamed up with a sorceress named Ultemicia. Ultemicia has already begun the Lunar Cry which is , as we speak, calling monsters down from the moon to devastate the world. We must stop and destroy these two beings before our world is destroyed."  
  
"Very well then I will help you out as long as you guys can help me find a way to get back to my universe."  
Well guys this is the last chapter of this part of the story. Next part will be added soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Chapter 6: The Crater Appears  
  


The gang was up at the Lookout talking about a strategy to defeat their new enemies alliance, when all of a sudden the Earth began to shake again.  
  
"Now what's happening," Vegeta was the first to speak. "Not another problem, We're already neck deep in problems.  
  
So they flew to the epicenter of the earthquakes and discovered a huge portal in the ground that was beginning to make a huge crater appear in the Southern Continent.  
  
"No, not the Northern Cave that means that Jenova and Sephiroth have entered this world as well, we must hurry and destroy them before they cause any major damage to this world."

He then quickly explained why they must stop them.

"The reason we must stop the two of them is so that they can not summon meteor, the ultimate destructive magic, which finds small planets with its power and sends a gigantic Meteor to impact the planet. He is doing this because he wants to get revenge on me for defeating him in the other dimension. I will try to see if he has anything else in store this time."


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter 7: Getting ready for the Ceremony.  
  
Inside the crater, Jenova was speaking to Sephiroth, "The first stage of our plan is completed but I am still too weak to be able to destroy anyone. You must go to the nearest town and gather materials to build a machine to summon Meteor so that your strength is not wasted on doing this."  
  
" Yes Mother this time we will succeed in our plan. That puppet of mine will not get in our way this time."  
  
Then Jenova told him all he would need to gather. She also told him to siphon the power from a power plant to power the machine.  
  
He then set out to gather the materials as well as look for the Black Materia of this dimension. He traveled to Corin tower because he could sense the Black Materia somewhere underneath it. He began to dig then about 10 feet down he ran into the Black Materia. " So I have finally found it"  
  
He then went to Trunx' hometown to gather the materials.  
  
Meanwhile at the Lookout:  
  
Cloud spoke up when all was quiet, "I can sense that the Black Materia has been found. We must stop whoever found it from using it or this world may suffer the same injuries that mine did"  
  
Back in the crater:  
  
" I have gathered all the materials Mother, I will now begin to siphon power to the machine so that we will be able to summon Meteor again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Sacrifices are Gathered

Inside the crater:

While Jenova and Sephiroth were preparing for the summoning of Meteor, little did they know that Cloud was focusing his thoughts on Sephiroth and listening to their conversation through Sephiroth's own ear. Unfortunately for Sephiroth he didn't notice Cloud inside his mind. ( I forgot to mention that Sephiroth is alive and not just a spirit). Anyway Cloud heard their entire conversation, unfortunately he wasn't prepared for what he heard. He heard Jenova say that she wanted Sephiroth to go between the DBZ dimension and Squall and Rinoa's dimension to gather Squall and Rinoa's teammates to sacrifice them to bring Jenova to full strength. He turned around to Squall and Rinoa and told them the bad news. "Sorry guys, but it seems if I don't figure out a way to go between this dimension and yours your teammates may be brought to this dimension and sacrificed to bring Jenova to full strength."

"Oh no Squall, we must save Zell and the others, especially Angelo, my doggy."

" Now Cloud you say you are basically infused with some of Sephiroth's strengths and weaknesses. So what's to say that you can't use Sephiroth's ability to go between dimensions and try to save our teammates?"

"Well I can try. Stand back, and tell me where I should concentrate on going first in your dimension."

Rinoa spoke up before Squall could say anything, "Cloud go to a place called Trabia Garden first. Look for a girl named Selphie who is hanging out with a dog named Angelo. Just tell her that Squall and I sent you to get her and Angelo and that there is no time to explain but she needs to come with you along with Angelo, she won't argue with you."

"Okay here it goes. Stand back it may get a little windy." ( I just want to make one thing clear italics are thoughts). "_Okay I hope this will work I have to search inside myself for the Sephiroth within. Okay I have found the power_."

All of a sudden the wind picked up with the tremendous force of a hurricane, Cloud was engulfed by a wall of leaves and wind, and then when the wind had died down he had vanished.

Meanwhile in the FF8 dimension:

Selphie was playing with Angelo when suddenly a hurricane force wind picked up right in front of her. She was at Trabia Garden helping them to rebuild Trabia to be better than it was before it was destroyed by the Galbadian missiles. A wall of wind and leaves appeared. At the center of the winds, when the wind died down she saw a strange looking character standing right in front of her. he then spoke.

"Is your name Selphie?"

"Why yes, but how do you know my name and where did you come from."

"It's a long story but there is no time your life is in danger. Squall and Rinoa sent me to retrieve you and Angelo." ( I know I think I had already introduced Angelo but the story wouldn't work unless I did this, I will change the Chapter in which i introduced him to make it fit.)

Selphie grabbed Angelo by the collar and grabbed onto Cloud as he concentrated on bringing them to the DBZ universe on top of the Lookout.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the next chapter please read and Review  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:The race to save lives  
  
  
  
Cloud had just returned from the FF8 universe with Selphie and Angelo.  
  
"Hey Selphie."  
  
"Hello Rinoa, Squall, so what is wrong?"  
  
Rinoa in the background is talking in a baby voice to her dog Angelo, Squall is speaking to Selphie filling her in on the situation at hand.  
  
" Well whatever happens I'll stand by you guys to the bitter end, but we have got to save the rest of the team."  
  
"Well I'm about to make another trip to your dimension, anywhere specific that I should go to next?"  
  
"Cloud I'll go with you to get Irvy (Irvine) he should be in Esthar working on his aim."  
  
" Okay hold on. Okay I have to focus Esthar, Esthar, Esthar"  
  
Then the usual barrier of leaves and wind came up and they disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile in the crater:  
  
" Mother I failed to capture the first sacrifice, that puppet of mine must have tapped into my mind to find out our plan. He must have also accessed the part of him that was infused with me to go between the dimensions to save the sacrifices. I sense that he has just gone to the other dimension again to save another puny life. I shall attempt to stop him Mother."  
  
Over to the FF8 universe:  
  
Irvine was practicing his limit break on Ruby Dragons on the Esthar Plateau when a hurricane force wind knocked him over and when he opened his eyes Selphie and a strange man were standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi honey, me and Little Billy (Irvine and Selphie had a son) here were just strengthening up by fighting Ruby Dragons. Wait a minute who is that other guy with you? Have you been..you know?"  
  
" Of course not honey, you know you're my only true love and I would never betray you."  
  
Cloud spoke up, "You guys there is no time for this remember Selphie. We have got to get you guys out of here."  
  
"Oh yeah, Irvine quick grab Billy and hold on to me. Cloud hit it."  
  
And they vanished just as Sephiroth was emerging into the FF8 dimension.  
  
  
  
What a cliffhanger. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Remember Read and Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys I really need some reviews.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Gang is Reunited, but some are Lost  
  
Sephiroth appeared in the FF8 universe. The first thing he noticed is that his target had vanished.  
  
"Damn, that puppet of mine he beat me to the punch again. Oh well he won't succeed the next time for I will stay in this universe until those other twerps are captured, because I can not go back to Mother empty-handed again. He then teleported into the Presidential Suite inside of the main building of Esthar. A man turned around to look at Sephiroth.  
  
"Laguna Loire I presume."  
  
"Yes, but how do you know me and how did you get in here."  
  
"I teleported in, how else. You shall now come with me whether you like it or not. You shall help to bring Mother back to full strength."  
  
"SOMEBODY HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE. I AM BEING KIDNAPPED"  
  
Sephiroth then shrunk him and stuck him inside a little box. He then teleported to Balamb to capture Zell. He went through the same process as with Laguna except with a little bit tougher fight getting him to come with him, because Zell was being such an idiot. Then he went to Fisherman's Horizon to capture Quistis who was within the now stationed to Fisherman's Horizon, Balamb Garden. He went through the same process for every other member of the team including Seifer, who was in the Galbadian prison. He shrunk every one of them and stuck them in the box. He then went back in between the universes and landed in the crater right next to Jenova who was sleeping.  
  
"Mother, wake up. Mother, wake up."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up what is it my son"  
  
"Mother, I have captured the rest of them, we can now begin the Ceremony of Strengthening."  
  
Meanwhile up on the Lookout:  
  
Cloud had just returned from saving Irvine.  
  
"Hey Irvine, hey Little Billy."  
  
Little Billy spoke up first because you see his father was still a little bit sick from the trip between universes. (You see he gets carsick sometimes. So he accidentally threw up on Selphie during the trip).  
  
"Hi guys, do you guys want to play a game with me?"  
  
" Sorry Billy we don't have time to play but if we are successful in our mission we can celebrate and play games as long as you want."  
  
" Okay gang let's get prepared. It looks as if Ultemicia and Evil Maijin Boo feel like stirring up a little trouble"  
  
Sort of a cliffhanger I know, but where would we be without cliffhangers. Please read and review. This is the end of the second part. I will post the next part A.S.A.P.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Ceremony of Strengthening

In the crater:

"Mother we are ready to begin the Meteor Ceremony as well as the Ceremony of Strengthening. I will begin by turning the power on to the machine."

Suddenly the machine came to life with an evil hum. It emitted wave after wave of dark energy from its prowess. The entire Northern cave was filled with dark energy. Then all of a sudden a beam that was black as night shot from the machine into the heavens.

In space:

The beam found a huge piece of rock and hit it the Meteor immediately began to head for Earth within several days it would be visible around the world.

At the Lookout:

"Did you feel that blast of evil energy?"

Cloud responded, "Yes I did, and it makes me fear the worst. I fear that Meteor has been summoned to collide with this planet. If we do not destroy its source of power soon this world could be doomed."

Vegeta stood up proudly, "Even if I do hate this planet it is my sons home so I must protect it, let us search for its energy source after we destroy Evil Kid Boo."

Back In the crater:

"Mother the machine worked Meteor is headed for this doomed planet. Now let us commence the Ceremony of Strengthening."

With that he opened the cage that he held in his hand. He threw the prisoners out of it, and they immediately grew to their normal sizes. Sephiroth then grabbed Zell first, and said, "You shall go first since you are most annoying. Fight me if you wish to live."

I will continue the fights in the next chapter. Remember Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The fighting commences

In the crater: (yet again)

"Well are you ready, ZELL?"

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"I know many things for I have traveled the Lifestream for ten years and learned many things."

"Okay then enough talk let's FIGHT!"

Then Zell launched at Sephiroth immediately. He threw punch after punch at him, but he felt his energy being drained bit by bit. Little did he know that as he and Sephiroth fought Jenova was siphoning Zell finally achieved his limit break. He rushed at Sephiroth and used Punch Rush, Booya, Heel Drop, Mach Kick, Meteor strike, and then finally his hand glowed with energy and he rushed straight through Sephiroth and something close to a nuclear explosion occurred. Unfortunately Sephiroth was barely even scratched and Zell had used the last of his energy on his limit break. He fell backwards dead. Sephiroth immediately destroyed his body.

"Well that task was accomplished rather easily. I can't wait for the next battle."

Meanwhile Near the Lunatic Pandora stationed over a town:

"Hey Evil Boo, what did you say this town was called?"

"I said it was called Bailey, Colorado."

"Well, well, it looks like those SeeD and Z fighters are headed this way brace for impact because I have sealed the hole through which they originally came into the Lunatic Pandora."

In the Ragnarok:

"Okay Selphie I can seethat Goku and the others are ready to blast away at the Lunatic Pandora upon our command."

" I'll give the signal when I'm ready. Okay Main cannon deployed, secondary cannons standing by, shields up, OKAY everyone let's go."

As soon as Selphie gave the signal the Ragnarok sped up and charged straight through the shield. As soon as they were through Selphie fired the main cannon and the other secondary cannons the outside began to crack. Then Goku spoke up.

"You guys let us take a crack at it."

"Okay it's all yours."

Goku immediately blasted a Kamehameha wave and blew the wall to bits.

Well that's all for this transmission. The fight continues don't miss out on the action. ON the next episode of Dragonball Z.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: More Unexpected Help

As the dust cleared from Goku's Kamehameha wave they saw that there was indeed a hole in the Lunatic Pandora. They also saw something else. Apparently they had broken into Ultemicia's prison. They saw a person within the bars who looked sort of weak from starvation. Goku spoke to him first.

"Hello, I am Goku who are you?"

The person spoke reluctantly, "M-M-M-My name I-I-I-is Chris Potter. Ultemicia captured me as soon as she entered this universe. She wanted to have some entertainment. So every day she has me sing karaoke for her. I like it in some ways, but it starts to get boring after a while."

"Well, how would you like to get back at Ultemicia?"

"Well, well, I'd love to get back at Ultemicia; I am pretty skilled with a sword so if someone could just get me some food and a sword I could be of great help."

"Well then, let's get you a sword and then we will head up to Ultemicia's room."

Squall had only one question for him, "Could you show us up to her room?"

"Sure, cause she has been talking about how difficult it would be for you to find her in here since she moved her room. So I will show you the way to her room."

So they headed up the stairs always following Chris. When they reached the door to Ultemicia's room, they handed Chris a replica of Cloud's Ultima Weapon, but as soon as he touched it emitted a burst of light. When the light dimmed down everyone saw that it had changed to an even more powerful weapon a.k.a. the Flare Sword. This sword gave him the ability to use Ultima and Flare Star. It was red on the outside of the blade and then there was a ring of orange, and then a ring of yellow. (I know you haven't heard of this sword, because I made it up.)

Cloud was the first to react, "Whoa, it must have done that because you are almost as equal a swordsman as I am."

"Yeah I know, As soon as it emitted that light I felt a surge of energy go through me as if it was reading my soul and pumping up my strength."

Then Goku spoke, "I can see that your power levels are much higher than they were."

"Ultemicia will rue the day she captured me and forced me to entertain her."

"Well then, Hey, Little Billy come here. How would you like to help us?"

"I would love to hep you." (Remember Billy is still a little kid so he talks kind of funny.)

So then Irvine gave him a miniature shotgun.

"Let's get her, come on everybody."

Meanwhile back in the crater:

"Well now Mother that was too easy. How are you feeling? Stronger, I hope."

"Yes my son I feel much stronger. You must hurry on with the ceremony, we don't know when those Z-Fighters will be here along with Cloud, and Good baby Buu!"

"Okay Laguna, you're next lets see if you can do better than that Zell character. What are you waiting for show me what you've got."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Ceremony is Interrupted

In the Crater:

"Well Laguna what are you waiting for? I'm practically a sitting target."

"Okay but I'm sure you'll regret challenging me."

"Believe me you have never met an enemy as strong as I am. I will chew you up and spit you out."

"Okay, here I come."

As Laguna began running in circles around Sephiroth, he began shooting his gun, but when he saw that all of his shots were being deflected he decided to reach deep within himself and believe that his friends would come to his rescue. He then shot two shots into the ground and from where each shot hit the ground his friends Kiros and Ward popped up from the ground.

Kiros spoke up seeing as how Ward still could not talk, "Hey Laguna, how did we get here?"

"Don't you guys remember me telling Squall and the others about friendship and how it could do anything? Well, I just called on our bond of friendship and you guys appeared."

"Hey how did you get them here, oh well, it does not matter, they shall die along with you."

Miraculously Ward spoke up, "That's what you think our friendship is strong and together we can beat anyone."

"Ward, I-I-I-I-I how can you speak I thought your voice box was damaged beyond repair."

"Come on Laguna, don't you remember what you just said about friendship?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!"

"Will you three quit being so mushy and fight me, you imbeciles."

"Okay you guys are you ready, CHARGE!"

First of all Ward threw his anchor at the cage holding the others captive and broke the lock, freeing them and bringing them back to normal size again.

"RUN, everybody get out of the crater and look for the Lunatic Pandora that is where everyone else should be we will take care of these freaks so just get out."

Just then Quistis spoke up, "But you guys can't take him you aren't strong enough."

"That doesn't matter as long as you guys escape. NOW GO!"

Quistis tried to go back and help them but Seifer knew that he should stop her and he did.

"Sorry Instructor but the maniac's right, although I hate to admit it none of us can take him now, but if just us two can get out of this hole in the ground we might have a chance later, so come on come with me."

"Seifer y-y-your right lets go."

"See you guys later."

Well as Porky Pig would say, "That's all for now folks." I will continue as soon as I possibly can. And remember many arubas await you in the ocean.


	15. Chapter 15

Well first I'll respond to the reviews. I would also like to apologize to anyone who has felt like I left off on a cliffhanger for too long.

Labyris: Thanks for the review as you can see I don't get too many. Since I am now starting the last five-chapter part right now, I will indefinitely start working on the battle for the Four Shrines as soon as I come up with a good starting point.

Well as I am sure that you want to get on to the story, let us begin.

The Battle for The Universes: Part 4

Chapter 15: More honorary members

As Seifer and Quistis emerged from the crater, luckily unscathed, they took a moment of silence to grieve for their lost comrades.

"Seifer, I-I-I can't believe that they did that. They should have know better, after all their experiences in the past."

"Instructor, I am sure they knew what they were doing. They wanted us to survive, so that we could ensure Sephiroth's destruction. Now we had better hurry before Sephiroth decides to come out of that crater, we need to find the others I'm sure they got entangled in this mess as well."

Quistis agreed and they both set out to find out any information that could help us find Squall and Rinoa. Well they were walking around the southern continent and they came upon a little house in the middle of nowhere, it was oddly shaped and reminded them of a giant caterpillar. They went up to the door and rang the doorbell. All of a sudden they heard a dog on the other side of the door barking at them, and a voice within was talking to the dog saying, "Get down B, I need to see whose at the door, maybe it is one of my fans." As the door opened a man named Hercule appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, have you heard anything weird in the last day or so?"

"Well, I did hear this tremendous rumbling the other day. Wait a minute, did you guys come out of that big hole in the ground?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, we did. But we need to know if there is someone who helps to protect this planet that we can contact."

"Yes," He said reluctantly, "there are a group of people who do that, and they always steal my thunder. If you want to find them you're going to need me to take you to their headquarters in a hover car. Hop right in and we will take off immediately."

Since it was strange for Quistis to hear Seifer being thankful to anyone, she almost gagged when Seifer said, "Thank you very much," to Hercule. So they got in and took off. The ride was a bit bumpy at first, since it seemed like Hercule hadn't driven for awhile, plus the car seemed kind of old and unused. When they came within sight of Corin's tower, they gasped as the Lunatic Pandora came into sight. Then all of a sudden Hercule pushed a button on the car, and it begin rising higher and higher, they went even higher after they went past a small building at what seemed to be the top of the tower. Then they finally began to slow down and they could see that it was because there was a gigantic building straight above them.

"That's their headquarters, I think it was called the lookout. This is as far as I go. I'll let you off right at the edge, You'll have to find where to go from there by yourself."

"Thanks again Hercule, If we are ever in this universe again we'll be sure to stop by.(even though I think he is a little too sure of himself.)

From there they walked towards what seemed, to them, to be the entrance. Then, what seemed to be a very young, green teenager, came out of the doors ahead of them.

"Where have you two come from," he paused to think, "oh yeah, I remember you must be the two from the eighth universe, ummm… your names would be Quistis and Seifer, correct?"

"Uhh yes as a matter of fact that is correct. B-B-But how did you know?"

"I am the guardian of this earth and my name is Dende, as guardian it is my job to know all that happens upon this Earth and this is a very busy time right now, all these evil villains appearing and that crater, as well as those other two from your universe Rinoa and her dog, and Squall."

"Wait a minute you have met those two, where are they? We need to speak to them right away."

"Well you will have to wait for a little while, they just went inside that gigantic structure down there that the others from your universe called the Lunatic Pandora. They are attempting to stop it from completing its Lunar Cry."

"What!!! The Lunar Cry is happening if we don't help to stop it soon this entire continent will be flooded with monsters."

"My dear I can see you need to be mended first, I will let you go if you allow me to mend you two up."

Sorry to leave off on a cliffhangar, but I am doing this out of my homework time, and I have run out of ideas for this chapter. I will work on the next chapter A.S.A.P.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Ultemicia Beckons

In the Lunatic Pandora:

"Hey! Chris how much further is it."

Squall was beginning to get impatient. All he wanted to do was get rid of Ultemicia, stop the Lunar Cry and get home. But he knew that before he could go home he must defeat two other powerful enemies.

"Well her bedroom should be just ahead. Better get prepared before you enter."

"Oh no need to worry, Rinoa and I, as well as the others from our universe have fought her before so we know what to expect."

"I wouldn't count on it, from what I have heard ever since you guys beat her she has been training like crazy."

"Oh well we'll beat her again anyway."

They entered her room and there right in the middle of the room sitting in a very elaborate throne was Ultemicia. She stood up as they entered the room and began cackling like a demented witch.

"Ha,ha,ha, so the little SeeD soldier has come to attempt to defeat me again, and this time he brought along some more of his little friends. Well I must say I admire your effort but you are sorely mistaken if you think you can beat me this time."

"Ultemicia I will beat you this time, I beat you before and I can do it again, especially since this time you won't be fighting three people at a time only, so prepare for your defeat.

So the battle started, Gohan started off with just his normal power level and the power upgrade he had received from Old Kai he zoomed up to Ultemicia and started punching her like crazy, unfortunately she put up a protect field too quickly, and his punches and kicks did minimal damage. Then he decided to go Super Saiyan, while at the same time Goku had already turned Super Saiyan 3, Gohan and his father fired off tremendous Kamehameha waves which broke through Ultemicia's shields, Ultemicia retaliated by summoning Griever again who automatically used Shockwave Pulsar damaging the father and son duo tremendously, so they decided to fall back for a little rest. Mean while Goten and Trunx fused into Gotenx and immediately went Super Saiyan 3, Gotenx shot off several of his kamikaze Gotenx's they exploded upon impact with Griever, Griever let out a tremendous howl and then collapsed to the ground, then it was Chris and Cloud's turn, they immediately started slashing at Ultemicia, who was trying to junction her self unto Griever again. Unfortunately she succeeded so both Chris and Cloud fell back and began to conjure up there most powerful magic.

Cloud shouted as he disappeared for his summon, "Knights of The Round," and suddenly twelve knights came from out of nowhere and began using different magic and slashing attacks causing severe damage to Ultemicia/Griever and ended with King Arthur appearing and slashing Ultemicia/Griever with the almighty Excalibur.

By this time Chris had finished powering his two spells up, and suddenly his Flare sword began to glow, drawing on powers deep within the sword itself. Chris first shouted out, "Ultima," and then he disappeared so as not to be damaged by the tremendous blast that followed. After this he shouted, "Flare star," and yet another powerful blast ensued.

After these powerful attacks Ultemicia/Griever was panting heavily and almost dead, as everyone figured one more attack would kill her. So Goku shouted, "Squall give her your strongest Attack and she'll be finished." So Squall began to charge up his gunblade with energy, and as it glowed he shouted out, "Lionheart," he then burst into a series of extremely powerful slashes. When he finished Ultemicia/Griever was laying on the ground motionless.

"Congratulations everyone, that's one down two to go. Let's head back to kame's and get some Sensu beans to restore our energy."


	17. Chapter 17

Well I know I promised to finish the story by the end of this week, but I may not be able to accomplish it, so I can promise that I will work on it everyday until it is finished.

Chapter 17: Time to Rest

As the Ragnarok appeared over the edge of Kame's Lookout Quistis, and Seifer smiled happily. While the others were fighting Ultemicia they had been on the Lookout having their wounds healed by Dende.  The Ragnarok landed and as Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Little Billy stepped out they were surprised to see Quistis and Seifer and ran over to see if they were okay.  Quistis told them all about what was happening in the crater.  Unfortunately right after this meteor appeared in the sky above the Lookout.

Cloud spoke up, "Oh no we only have seven days left to stop meteor from falling, and to do that we must destroy whatever Sephiroth is using to activate the Black Materia, since I know that this time he won't be using his own power to summon it."

"Okay," Goku spoke up, "Let's split up because we still have the Lunar Cry happening and unless we move The Lunatic Pandora from its current position this continent will be overrun with monsters within the hour.  So Vegeta, Goten, Trunx, Gohan, and Piccolo you come with me we'll head for East City, we need to take Kid Buu out before we do anything else, everyone else head for the Lunatic Pandora, find the controls, and move, what you do to it after that I don't care, just move it off of that Energy signature."

So then everyone got prepared to leave and as they left they each grabbed a Sensu bean to restore their energy.  Then the Ragnarok lifted off with Cloud, and everyone from the FF8 universe on board, and headed off for the Lunatic Pandora.  When they arrived they entered the same hole that they left from when they reached the place where Adel tomb still rested but was now empty they saw a small control panel situated in front of a window that they could see out of.

"This must be it, well I imagine the controls would be the same as Balamb garden's, man how I wish Nida were here to help us move this thing.  Well I'll have to just take a whack at it."

So Squall began pushing buttons at random when he pushed a big red button the Lunatic Pandora began to move.  Suddenly everything around them powered down as they moved off the spot emitting the Tears Point energy signature.  Immediately everyone looked up towards the moon up above them, and they saw the bubble full of monsters begin to recede.  Unfortunately they were headed straight for the Indian village near the base of Corin tower and squall was franticly pushing buttons trying to find the one that would stop the Lunatic Pandora.  Finally he pushed a green button, and the Lunatic Pandora began to slow down and finally stop.

"Good well were done here.  Let's set some Ultima bombs around the entire structure and disintegrate this thing once and for all."

So they went around the Lunatic Pandora strategically placing Ultima bombs with detonation switch on them.  When they were finished they all got on board the Ragnarok and flew it high above the Lunatic Pandora, then they ignited the bombs and flew back to the Lookout to prepare for their encounter with sephiroth.

Well I'm nearing the end so hold on to your pants because the ending may blow them right off of you.


	18. Chapter 18

Well I have finally typed the next Chapter. I am so sorry to anyone who reads my story. I have just been really busy. Also I am sorry if this chapter is a little too close to what actually happened on Dragonball Z it is the only way I could make the story work. So for those loyal fans here is Chapter 18 of The Battle for the Universes.

Chapter 18

The Transformation

When the Z fighters reached East City they could clearly see Super Buu floating above the city especially since over half the city had been leveled. As they looked upon the horrific nature of Buu's devastation, anger could clearly be seen burning in Goku's eyes.

"Buu you MONSTER. Don't you feel any regret for your actions?"

While Goku had been speaking buu had been scratching his head and cleaning his ears with his pinky. When Goku stopped speaking Buu looked over at him with tremendous malice in his eyes and replied with a laugh in his voice.

"You emotional fool, eventually your emotions will be the end of you, someday, and that day isn't very far off. Today you shall pay for failing to recognize my power."

"Buu you bastard, I will make you pay for all of the innocent people you have killed today."

With that Buu began attacking Goku, launching volley after volley of Vanishing Balls. Goku immediately went Super Saiyan. All of a sudden Buu powered himself up even more, and it seemed he had fully powered up. So while Vegeta and the others distracted Buu Goku flew away and first went Super Saiyan 2. Then he bent over and started gathering more and more energy into his body. All of a sudden it seemed as if the world had come to a complete standstill and all the earth and the heavens seemed to be gathering inside his body. Then there was a huge flash of light and where Goku once stood there was now a warrior of immense power emanating from his body his golden hair had lengthened to 20 times it original length and his eye bones had become enormous.

" Buu you will go down now there is no escape from me this time."

"So what, your hair grew that doesn't mean that you are stronger than me. I will destroy you nonetheless."

So Goku transmitted right in front of Buu and slugged him hard sending Buu flying all the way out of the city into the nearby mountains, where they continued to fight sending blow after blow at each other. Vegeta was floating nearby watching the fight when all of a sudden Buu's tentacle went straight up and there was a blinding flash. After that two brown-colored balls went flying into Buu's mouth. These balls were Goku and Vegeta. Once they were eaten by Buu they reverted to their original forms within the universe from which Buu drew his power. It seemed to them that they were in an area shaped like a room, in the center of this room was a machine that wasn't connected to anything but from which a power seemed to be emanating.

"Vegeta this must be the source of Buu's power, I should think that if we destroy it Buu should be defeated."

"Well Kakarot, what are we waiting for let's just blown the damn thing and get this over with."

With that they both charged up their energy beams, Vegeta his Galick Gun, and goku his Kamehameha. They then fired their energy blasts and the machine exploded with a huge explosion, but almost immediately the place began to warp and change.

"Vegeta we have to get out of here it looks like this whole place is about to collapse. Quick it looks like there is a portal opening up just ahead."

So they went through the portal and when they came out they were outside of Buu just a few yards away from where Buu was standing. As they watched Buu screaming in pain they saw steam bursting from his forehead and all of a sudden he began to change, he started shrinking, but as a shrank they sensed that his power was growing. Then he stopped screaming and looked at the Z fighters with a horrifying look of hatred in his eyes.

Well folks that's the end of this chapter. I will work on the last few chapters as soon as I can. So until then keep reading.


	19. Author's Note

Well I am just going to add this Author's note since so many people have been complaining about my setting.

Author's note

Hello everyone who reads this story I know you want me to tell the setting of the story but at first I thought it would be too complicated to explain it. But for anyone who is wondering, This story mainly takes place in the Dragonball Z Universe. It starts out in the Final Fantasy 8 universe two years after they defeated Ultemicia. In terms of the Final Fantasy 7 characters it has been five years since Sephiroth was defeated. But in the Dragon ball Z universe it is taking place at the time that Buu is running wild around the Earth.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Nightmare Begins

As Goku and Vegeta emerged from the portal the others were staring at Buu in horror. When the two warriors noticed the expressions on the others faces they turned around and to their surprise, Buu was shrinking while an enormous and powerful aura was emanating from him.

"Well get ready everyone here comes Buu's most powerful form."

"Dammit Goku we could barely beat him when he was Super Buu, what makes you think that we'll be able to beat him now."

"I don't know that we'll beat him but I get a kick out of fighting those stronger than me, and since this is his original form he must be super powerful."

"Have you completely lost your mind, Kakarot?"

"No why do you ask, Vegeta?"

"Well I suppose our best chance will be to fuse."

As they continued to talk amongst themselves, Buu's transformation had finished. So while they were talking Buu just sat there staring at them. Then he started to beat his chest and make a sound like a chimpanzee, while little clouds of dust floated around his body.

"Well looks like our opponent is ready."

"Let's get busy."

"Wait before we start I want both of us to try something. Let's both go Super Saiyan 3 and then push ourselves beyond that to Super Saiyan 4(SS4) before we fuse."

"Well, I'm game."

So they both went Super Saiyan 3(SS3) and just like when Goku went SS3, the entire world seemed to stand still. The clouds and everything in the sky started to move towards the both of them. Then there was a brilliant flash of light, and standing where the two warriors were there were two warriors with red fur covering their bodies except for their chests, and they both had red tails.

"Ready, Vegeta?"

"Ready, Kakarot"

Then they went through the fusion technique and out came the most powerful warrior they had ever seen. As he emerged even Buu's jaw dropped at the tremendous power emanating from his body.

"Are you ready for me Buu?"

"Bring it, I can take anything you can throw."

All of a sudden the two warriors vanished, moving at tremendous speeds. Then there was a break in the fighting and Buu was standing alone when all of a sudden a giant flash of energy came shooting from above Buu. Gogeta had fired a Bing Bang Kamehameha blast. Buu held it back and retained minimal damage. Then they went into a flurry of kicks and punches again.

"Time to finish this Buu, once and for all."

Gogeta flew up into the sky while Buu was slightly stunned, and started charging up his attack. Then when it was ready he shouted, "100-times-Biiiig-Baaaaang-Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAAA!" A giant flash ensued, and Buu quickly fired an energy blast to counter it but Gogeta's blast went right through it and disintegrated Buu.

As Buu disappeared, Gogeta could be heard saying, "You put up a good fight, I hope to fight you again someday as a good guy."

Afterwards, Goku and Vegeta's fusion had worn off and the Z-fighters were all resting from the fight. Unfortunately they all could not help but see the horrifying sight in the sky, the sight of Meteor still falling to the Earth, and they only had four days left to stop it.

"Well let's get back to the Lookout and figure out our next move."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hopefully this time I will be able to finish the story before the school year ends, so more to come check back often.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Party

Back at the Lookout:

As the honorary Z Fighters recovered from their battle, each was thinking about the last opponent they would have to face. At the same time Dende was smiling with joy.

"They've done it; they beat Buu that makes two down and one to go."

"Well that's great! I can't wait to get home."

Of course Cloud had to be a buzz kill. "Don't forget we still have to face Sephiroth, and compared to him the other two were just paper airplanes."

"Oh come on Cloud you still have to admit that we have done a lot. Yes we may still have someone to face and that someone once used you as a puppet but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate for the time being."

"Fine have your celebration, just remember tomorrow (cause right now it's late at night) we have to take care of that" and he pointed to the sky, forcing Quistis to look up yet again at Meteor, "and at this rate we only have three days left."

Finally the Z-Fighters arrived back at the Lookout, as they landed everyone was congratulating them. Just then Dende spoke up, "Hey guys, I think I've figured out a way to get you home, without using Clouds inter dimensional abilities. No offense, Cloud, but we wouldn't want you to use all your strength just to get everyone home."

"None taken"

"So here is my idea… (pauses for effect) we use the dragon balls I have them all locked up within the Lookout."

"Alright Dende, that's a great idea besides we need to wish back all the people Buu has killed anyway."

After that the party began with Chris singing karaoke. Everyone was surprised that he wanted to do it. But when they asked him about it he just said, "Hey if it's for a good cause then I have no problem and what better reason than celebrating could there be."

Throughout the party though Cloud was being his usual self concerned only about the upcoming battle and thinking how he should just go ahead by himself.

"_These fools think they can beat him, once again it looks like I'll have to beat Sephiroth myself."_

Just then Quistis walked up to him on the edge of the Lookout.

"Cloud what's wrong, I know it seems as if we don't care about tomorrow, but we do, we honestly and truly do. That's why we are partying, to relax and restore our strength, (sarcastically) to some extent."

"Yeah, well, whatever floats your boats. Just keep in mind I know what Sephiroth is like. So you guys prepare your way and I'll prepare my way."

"Oh I see where this is going. You want to take Sephiroth on by yourself, don't you? Well you know Squall over there used to think the same way that he was the only thing that could get things done, everyone else just got in his way. But then he met Rinoa and fell in love. After that all he could think about was her not himself, and he decided that he would fight for her as well as alongside her. You see Cloud surely there must be someone in your life worth fighting for someone who cares for you and wants you to return in one piece."

"It's not that…"

"What it's not that simple. No you're wrong it is that simple, whether you like it or not. We think of you as a friend as well, which means we care about you and will stand by you regardless of your decision. If you still want to face sephiroth alone we wnt get in your way, but remember if you need our help we will be there for you."

Well I guess that's it for this chapter. Don't you just love the mushiness? Well as always read and review please.


	22. Chapter 21

To those of you reading this story in its entirety, I wish to give you a heads up for the last two chapters. I may have need to borrow a little bit of the story from Advent Children to make the story work the way I want it to, of course the portion I borrow will be slightly tweaked, so if anyone has a problem with it I am sorry but it is the only way I can make it work.

Chapter 21: Getting Prepared

The Next Morning:

Cloud and the others wake up to find a very disturbing sight.

"Whoa, guys will you look at that it's like there is an eclipse or something happening, everything is dark."

"Oh no, this means we have 12 hours before Meteor hits Zero Barrier, a.k.a. Meteor's point of no return. If we don't stop Sephiroth within those 12 hours it will take more than beating him and destroying his machine to stop Meteor."

Squall stepped up to the edge of the Lookout observing the darkness spreading over the sky, "Well then I guess we better gear up" he looked at the Z-Fighters, "Uh those of us who need to gear up."

"I have materia for anyone who needs it, but remember I have to face Sephiroth alone."

Chris was staring at Cloud wondering, "_What is wrong with this guy, I mean from what I can tell Sephiroth is way outta his league why does he want to face him alone?_" While out loud he was saying, "Sure man whatever floats your boat."

"Sephiroth is my problem I have to deal with him."

"Whoa I didn't mean anything against you, man."

So all the FF characters got geared up. Chris with his sword (and I don't mean that Chris is a Final Fantasy character, this is just the way it came out) grabbed out the Bahamut ZERO materia from Cloud's box of materia, while Squall and Rinoa and the rest of the FF VIII gang just stared at the materia dumbfounded.

"How do you use this?" Squall was trying to use the Fire materia (only he didn't know it was fire) flailing it around wildly, "It doesn't seem to be working."

"Watch it Squall your going to burn someone's eyes out with that."

"Sorry but I can't seem to get it to work."

"So how do you guys utilize magic anyway?"

"Well we utilize magic through the GF, which I guess is like your summon material except the GF basically live in our heads, in a way, and help to boost our power in battle as well as allow us to use magic."

"Ok so you basically learn magic instead of borrowing it. Let me think for a minute."

Cloud went into deep though for about 5 minutes. Then finally he lifted his head and said, "Okay, I have an idea what if I transfer the abilities stored in the materia you want directly into your mind, then you just have to focus on what you want and where you want it to happen?"

"I guess that sounds ok."

"Okay then just tell me which ones you want and I'll take care of it pronto."

Rinoa decided first, "I guess I'll take the summon known as Kjata."

"Okay then close your eyes and empty your mind of all thoughts, here goes."

Cloud held the Kjata materia in one hand and put his other hand on Rinoa's forehead and concentrated on the material while a glow enveloped him and Rinoa. After the glow disappeared Cloud had Rinoa try it out.

After concentrating for about a second a big flash of light appeared out of nowhere and afterwards a gigantic bull with six eyes stood before them.

"Yeah it worked, how do you like that Squall?"

"That was awesome Rinoa, hey Cloud do you have one that will boost the strength of my magic?"

"I have just the ticket, okay same routine for you, close you eyes and empty your mind."

So Cloud did the same thing as before and then he repeated the process for Irvine, but no one else wanted anymore abilities. But Irvine chose to have all the enemy skills.

"Ok is everyone ready."

"We're as ready as we'll ever be you puny human."

"Oh come on Vegeta just have fun with it."

And Vegeta started flying away with a sour look on his face while the FF characters and Chris boarded the Ragnarok.

Well we are almost there just hang tight and I'll have the rest completed in no time.


	23. Chapter 22

1Chapter 24: Descending the Crater

"Okay people we're running out of time, is everyone prepared?"

Cloud looked around at everyone to see if they were ready. Squall was holding his sword in one hand with a look on his face as if to say "Why are you even asking?" Rinoa was loading her crossbow on her wrist while Angelo rubbed against her leg (not like a cat does). Irvine was flirting with Selphie (as always) while Billy was practicing his aim with his gun. Seifer was as confident looking as ever with his usual sneer on his face. While the Z Fighters were sparring with each other.

"Well we're ready when you are Cloud, this battle is going to be fun."

"_Think what you will you wont be saying that when we get there."_

Squall and Rinoa were heading over to the Ragnarok when Rinoa spoke up, "Okay guys climb aboard, and yes, I know you guys can fly but that must take a bit of energy, and I'm sure we'll need every possible ounce of strength besides its rather nice inside considering the price we got it for."

"Oh how much did you pay for it?"

"Absolutely nothing", she said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Now that's a great deal."

"Yeah we actually just found it floating around in space, of course at first it was infested with monsters but we dealt with that no problem."

"Okay then well all aboard people its butt whoop time."

"Calm down Vegeta you'll get to fight soon enough."

"Shut up Kakarot, I'm not nervous if that's what you are implying."

"WOW, this is really fancy for a flying machine, don't tell me you guys live in here."

"Only when we need to get away from the city."

Goku and Rinoa erupted into a giggling fit.

"Get a grip you guys this isn't the time to be laughing, the fate of the world rests in our hands."

"Man you gotta calm down, I mean we've saved the Earth so many times and its always up to us to save the world but you can't let it get to you."

"Whatever"

So they boarded the Ragnarok and took off with Selphie flying it (of course). They arrived just above the edge of the top of the crater. Where they dropped a ladder down from the landing ramp of the Ragnarok.

They started heading down along the edge of the inside of the crater until they came to a crossroads where they gathered up and decided what to do.

"Well on our way out earlier we came up the path on the left but I didn't see the machine that is summoning Meteor where Sephiroth and Jenova were gathering energy to restore Jenova back to her original self."

"Well looks like we'll have to split up one team will look for the machine, while the other encounters Sephiroth and Jenova once and for all."

"So who wants to go after the machine?"

"I think we should choose two leaders first then they can choose the teams."

So they all thought for a while and decided that Cloud would head the team assaulting Jenova and Sephiroth and Chris would head the team looking for the machine(in other words Cloud's team would go to the left and Chris's team would go to the right).

So then they chose who would be going with which team. As it turned out Quistis, Selphie, Little Billy, and Gohan ended up going with Chris, and everyone else went with Cloud.

"Okay now Chris and I will each take a PHS(cell phone/walkie talkie) and Chris will let me know when you guys find the machine and I will let Chris know when Sephiroth has been beaten and we'll decide where to meet."

"Ok Cloud, guys, good hunting, and catch ya on the flip side."

So they split up and each go down their respective paths.

Down the right path:

" I kind of hate that we get the easy part of the job but, oh well."

"Well I wouldn't expect it to be that easy, Sephiroth is sure to have created a bunch of powerful monsters to protect the machine, so it might not be exactly easy."

"Whatever you say Quistis, I just hope they are at least somewhat of a challenge."

Little Billy didn't know any better but he had to speak up, "Mister Chris are you really that strong?"

"What does it look like, of course I am."

"Don't get too cocky believe me I've seen plenty of tough enemies and you can never be too sure of your self because you never know when youe enemy is going to pull something new on you."(in case you can't figure it out this is Gohan speaking)

" I can take anything these monsters can throw at me."

"We'll see if you still say that after whats coming up, here comes a little short guy holding a tiny knife and lantern, lets hear what you make of him."

" I can take him myself no problem."

So Chris went to take on the Tonberry himself while the others watched. Chris drew his sword, held it over his head with his right hand and with his left hand did the "bring it on" sign to the Tonberry. The Tonberry just looked at him blankly and moved a couple of steps closer. Chris decided to just go for a normal physical attack with his sword, but of course before he actually attacked he had to show off.

He began spinning his sword on his right side and then made an "x" by criss-crossing the sword in front of him while spinning it as well. He then ran up to the tonberry and slashed it, hard, but he only made the tiniest scratch on the tonberry, who didn't even wince much less feel it. The tonberry then continued to advance towards Chris until he was barely a few inches in front of him. Then he b arely moved his knife back and then stabbed Chris.

"OW, THAT HURT YOU GOD A."(These are bad-words so I decided to "bleep" them out)

So Chris tried rushing him again with his sword, again he barely did any damage.

"What is up with this guy? None of my attacks are hurting him very much."

Gohan came up to him, "Would you like some help now?"

"Fine I admit I was wrong, and I could use some help."

After hearing this Selphie came up and healed him. "Just remember in the future it's never a good idea to fight by yourself."

Gohan came up beside him and powered up. "Try using something other than purely physical tactics, observe."

Once powered up Gohan flew up to the tonberry, landed, and charged up his Super Kamehameha attack.

dun dun dun. Well guys more to come soon, hope you are enjoying it so far.


	24. Chapter 23

1Well guys I'm slowly drawing it to a close so this story should be complete very soon.

Chapter 23: Continuing Through The Crater

Down the Left Path:

Cloud and the "Left Path" team were, of course, heading down the left path, talking amongst themselves when Cloud announced, "Well we should almost be there guys."

"Yeah, but there's just one teeny-tiny, little problem."

"And what might that be?"

Seifer points towards the dragon skeleton in front of them where there are tons of monsters in their way ranging from Floating Eyes to Tonberry's to Dragon Zombies.

"YOU ARE SUCH A MORON! There are tons of monsters in our way!"

"Yeah I noticed that but I didn't think it was that big of a problem."

"WHAT! You don't classify that as a big problem."

"Ok you want to see how 'little' of a problem it is? Try taking onthat Floating Eye."

"Fine but you better revive me if I get knocked out, unlike someone we know." He looks menacingly over at Squall.(This is kind of an inside joke between my friends and I so I don't expect most people to get it)

"Come on give me a break I was busy fighting off the Galbadian Army."

"Yeah right, you know what...talk to the hand. If you'll excuse me I need to prove Cloud wrong."

So Seifer walked up to the Floating Eye, which looked like a big yellow ball with wings, claws, and a single giant eye, and challenged it.

(before I continue I'd like those who have played Final Fantasy games to know that the Final Fantasy characters in this story are about level 45-50, and for those who haven't or have no clue who the characters are basically there are relatively strong and can kill a Floating Eye in about one or two hits.)

The Floating Eye let out a tremendous screech which left Seifer covering his ears and cursing loudly. In retaliation, Seifer charged at the Floating Eye, after firing a fireball at it, with his blade charged with energy. About halfway to the Floating Eye he swung his blade in a circle and released the energy stored in his blade as little circular energy saws which cut off the Floating Eyes wings and stabbed its eye. After taking all of this damage the Floating Eye fell to the ground writhing and whimpering in pain until it finally died and faded into nothing.

"See I told you it was a little problem."

"Okay I admit you were right, but there are still a lot more to go."

"Yeah I know, but if we each take on one at a time we'll have them taken care of in no time."

"You are absolutely right, this is going to be fun." Goku said while sporting a giant, rather idiotic, smile.

"Kakarot you have way too much fun with these kinds of things."

"There is no such thing as too much fun."

"Yeah well fighting isn't supposed to be a 'fun' thing. Its supposed to be a struggle for survival."

"Vegeta you've been preaching that to me for years and have I ever listened to or heeded it?"

"No I suppose not, but still I feel that I have to try to get that concept through your thick skull, Kakarot."

"Very well, and quit calling me Kakarot you know very well my name is Goku now."

"Fine let's just get this over with."

Back to the Right Path:

"Well I'm glad we finally got rid of that Tonberry."

"Are you going to get cocky like that again?"

"No I promise I won't, besides a near death experience definitely tells me that I need to pick my fights more carefully."

All of a sudden a quake rocked the cavern they were in.

"Well looks like they finally got some business down the left path."

"Yeah I wish Cloud wouldn't use his Earth materia while we are in this crater. It could turn out to be very dangerous for all of us."

"Any way we should get going this section of the crater creeps me out."

"What is it because it looks like even the floor we're walking on is alive?"

"Well yeah that contributes to it. But the main reason is that there's this little red ball bouncing around in front of me. Also there are these little pots that have creatures in them that keep saying 'Give me an Elixir, please.' its really starting to creep me out."

"Well just bat those red balls away and ignore the Magic Pots we need to get going."

So they continued on through a portion of the cave which was pretty much alive even the ground they were walking on was alive. As they were walking they kept running into those little red balls that were just staying in one place bouncing up and down. Finally they got out of this area and came to the last area which was again rocky and lifeless. It looked like a small crater within the crater. And wouldn't you know it there was the machine, in the middle of that crater.

"Hey guys we found the machine lets hurry down there and take it out."

Quistis, always the safe one, had to respond to this remark, "I think there might be more to this machine than meets the eye I wouldn't go down there just yet if I were you."

Immediately following this she picked up a rock and threw it at the machine about a foot away from the machine the rock was instantly vaporized.

"See, told you."

"Okay then how do we get to the machine with that barrier around it?"

"There has to be a switch or something hidden around here that turns off the barrier so start looking around."

So every one started searching the room until all of a sudden there was a loud roar. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Finally Chris saw what it was.

"Uh Guys," said Chris as he pointed to a far corner of the room, "I think I found where the barrier is coming from."

As every one turned toward where Chris was pointing a collective terrified scream arose from all of them, because as they had found out the source of the barrier was a giant monster named Diamond Weapon.

Oooohh scary. Well I'm hoping that either the next chapter or the one after it will be the final chapter so stay tune for the heart-pounding conclusion of..."The Battle for the Universes."


	25. Chapter 24

1Chapter 24:The Final Preparations

Down the Right Path:(yet again)

"Mommy, I'm scared," this coming from Little Billy, "Make it go away Mommy."

Billy rushed over to Selphie who enveloped him in her arms.

"Don't worry baby, Mommy's here."

As Selphie cradled (I don't mean that she is actually carrying him like a little baby, remember Billy is like six years old now) Billy in her arms Chris, Gohan and Quistis rushed to meet Diamond Weapon.

Unfortunately Diamond got in the first hit. He(I'm referring to Diamond as 'he' just as a simple way to describe it during the battle, plus I am unsure whether it is a he or a she) immediately fired his Diamond Beam causing the three fighters to scatter in order to avoid the blast. The fighters regained their wits and prepared for a counterattack. Chris charged at Diamond at full speed, first slashing at its right leg and then its left leg. After this attack he looked back at Diamond and noticed that it hadn't even flinched.

Next it was Gohan's turn. Gohan flew above Diamond and began firing small Ki blasts at its face, when they didn't seem to be having much effect Gohan gave up the small Ki blasts and flew back down to the ground.

"It seems that this foe is similar to that Tonberry. My Ki blasts are having little or no effect on it."

"Yeah I know, my attacks didn't even make it flinch. I think We're going to have to hit it with more powerful attacks and magic."

"If you don't mind," this coming from Quistis, "maybe I can show you 'men' how this is done."

"By all means, be my guest."

Instead of rushing at Diamond headlong the way Chris and Gohan had she stood her ground and cast Aura on herself then she gathered her energies and prepared one of her limit breaks. As she screamed out "Shockwave Pulsar!" Diamond was encircled by a purple sphere of light and lifted up into portal where he was teleported to another dimension so that the ensuing blast wouldn't harm anyone else the sphere holding him dissipated and following this the sun-like source of light went into a supernova and an enormous blast ensued. When Diamond re-emerged from the other dimension he could be seen flinching from the intensity of the attack.

"Alright, way to go Quistis. Okay Gohan lets follow Quistis' example. I'll summon Bahamut-ZERO while you blast him with your Super Kamehameha attack and he should be pretty weak after that."

"Okay I'll charge my attack and fire it as soon as your attack hits."

"Sounds like a plan."

So Chris focused his thoughts into the red materia he had borrowed from Cloud and as he did it could be seen above ground that a tremendous dragon with six wings had appeared directly above the crater.

"Okay guys stay as far away from it as possible this will be a powerful attack."

As he said this Gohan was over in a corner high above Diamond charging up his attack. While above ground Bahamut-ZERO spread out his wings and took aim so that his attack would not hit anything but Diamond. Then once he had taken aim he opened his mouth and began to charge up his energy blast. When he finished charging his attack he fired. An energy lance traveled from Bahamut-ZERO's mouth and went zooming down through the crater aimed perfectly so that it didn't hit even the tiniest outcropping of rock and not stopping until it hit Diamond creating an energy well around Diamond followed by a burst of energy around Diamond.

As soon as Gohan saw this blast he fired his Super Kamehameha Beam. After being fired it streaked away and collided with Bahamut's attack causing an even bigger blast. The ensuing blast became so bright everyone was forced to cover their eyes until the blast receded. When the dust cleared it appeared that Diamond was on the verge of death.

"Alright guys that was great. Now all we need do is finish him."

"I'll take that honor," said Selphie, "I've got just the move to do the trick."

With that being said Selphie used her limit break to cast a random spell which just happened to be The Rapture. As she was casting this spell angel wings appeared on Diamond's back which lifted him up into the great beyond.

"See I told I had it covered."

"Well done Selphie, that was awesome. Now we just need to take out that machine, that is after we remove the black materia from it."

Chris went down into the crater and removed the Black Materia from the machine. Then just as he was about to slice the machine to pieces Little Billy spoke up.

"I want to destwoy da machine."

"Ok little dude go right ahead."

So Billy took out the shotgun his father had given him, aimed it, and fired rigfht into the heart of the machine which then blew up in a tiny fireball.

"Great shot baby, you are more and more your fathers' son every passing day. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah that was a great shot man."

"Well I guess our job here is done, let's go see if the others need any help."

Meanwhile down the left path:

"Well I'm glad we're done with that. Those monsters took forever to get rid of."

"Oh come on it wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, whatever man let's just get going."

"Okay but first we better heal up. If Sephiroth has done what I'm sure he has done the upcoming battle will be quite a doozy.

"Okay but I ain't sittin here for for then five minutes."

"Fine by me it shouldn't take that long anyway."

So they went about getting healed up, Cloud went around using Cure on the Final Fantasy characters while Goku and Vegeta simply ate a Sensu Bean. Just when everybody was ready to go, wouldn't you know it, a problem arose.

"Guys," said Goku, "I'm hungry."

boy what a way to end the chapter. I bet you all are dying to read how this all ends. Well don't despair coming up next...the final chapter.


	26. Chapter 25

1Well here it is folks the final chapter in the Battle for the Universes.

Chapter 25:The Final Showdown

"How can you be hungry at a time like this Goku?"

"That's just the way Kakarot is, he gets hungry at the most inopportune times."

"Well let me dig around in my pack here and see if I might have anything to eat in it."

"Never mind I see a delicious looking Frog."

What Goku didn't realize was that the frog he was chasing was a Toxic Frog. When he finally caught it unfortunately for him it let out a loud croak which turned Goku into a frog.

"Guys, 'ribbit', what happened to me I'm a frog, 'croak' hurry someone change me back."

"You know what Kakarot that's actually a good look for you." Vegeta said jokingly, and then burst out in laughter.

"Quit laughing at me and help."

"Just stay still for a moment I've got just the Remedy for the situation." Cloud then focused his thoughts into the Master Magic Materia that he had equipped on his weapon, then when the spell was ready he shouted, "Toad!" and a green gas appeared and surrounded Goku. When the gas cleared Goku was back to normal.

"Phew that feels better. Thanks Cloud."

"Just don't do something stupid like that again. Next time I won't help."

"Geez sorry man."

"Well if there aren't any more complaints, how about we get moving before more monsters show up."

"Fine have it your way then." said Seifer, then he thought to himself, "_Geez what a grouch, I hope Ii don't come off that way._"

So they started off on their way. They kept going down and down until they were almost to the center of the Earth. Of course the last leg looked exactly the same as it had when Cloud had last been down there except the final platform was completely put back together and very stable this time so it wouldn't fall into the center of the Earth.

"Well guys this is the last leg, at that platform below we should encounter Sephiroth and Jenova."

"Enough talking lets just get down there and finish this already. I want to get home."

So they went the last leg running and jumping from platform to another until finally they reached the bottom and the last platform. When they arrived on the bottom platform they beheld the gruesome sight of Jenova, who had a bluish-purple body with pink wings on her back. Her head had very little hair and one of her eyes was constantly closed. Fortunately for her she had about four or more extra eyes scattered all over her body that made up for this sight deficiency. Her arms were unlike any arms any of them, except Cloud, had ever seen because they were basically tentacles with veins popping out all over.

"Sephiroth, Jenova, we've come to finish this once and for all."

In his very sinister, yet calm toned voice Sephiroth countered Clouds remark, "Oh, you mean like they," pointing over to the other side of the platform, "tried to do and, of course, miserably failed in doing so."

Everyone looked in the direction Sephiroth was pointing only to see Laguna, Kiros, and Ward lay on top of each other in a pile looking very beat up and very weak.

Quistis let out a gasp and went running to them, "Laguna, Kiros, Ward, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Quistis as long as we're all together we're fine."

"Oh no you guys are not going to die I won't let you guys die, you guys saved our lives."

"Quistis you guys have bigger problems on your hands, you have to kill that ugly alien over there, along with her son Mr. High and Mighty,"

"Just hold on We'll finish them off then I'll take care of you guys."

"Fine now go."

"Sephiroth you and your 'Mother' will pay for this."

"Really, I'd like to see you try. And when you fail I shall ride this dead planet through the cosmos with my mother until we come to a new planet where we will build a shining future."

"Keep dreaming, guys attack!"

"Oh you won't be fighting me just yet. Mother wants to repay you for almost killing her before."

After saying this Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared high up in the air to observe the battle.

"Fine with me, okay looks like he won't come down until we defeat Jenova. Just remember once Jenova is dead Sephiroth is mine."

"Whatever lets just get this over with."

Suddenly the ground shook and Jenova began to transform. Her hair began to grow and grow until it almost connected behind her to form a large orangish sphere her arms grew thicker and longer, her legs merged into her hair and she began floating in midair. The rest of her simply grew bigger and uglier.

"Well, _this_ is going to be fun."

Jenova immediately whipped her arms around and knocked everyone but Goku and Vegeta off of their feet, since they were up in the air flying. Then Vegeta and Goku decided to go Super Saiyan 4 and fuse afterwards. So they both started gathering energy both from deep within themselves and from the planet itself. They went super Saiyan then Super Saiyan 2, followed by Super Saiyan 3, then all of a sudden time froze because of the tremendous power surrounding the warriors and when time resumed where Goku and Vegeta had been now stood two warriors covered all over their bodies with red fur and red tails behind them. The only spot on their bodies not covered in fur was their chests. Then the two warriors did their little fusion dance while still in the air.

After the flash from the fusion subsided there stood not two but one warrior with tremendous power emanating from his body.

"Finally I am awakened. I am Gogeta, behold my power and despair..."

But he was interrupted by Sephiroth, "Ha you call that power, Mother is much stronger than you think. To her your power is nothing..."

Then Sephiroth was interrupted by Jenova, "SEPHIROTH, don't brag or does Mother need to give you a spanking?"

"Yes Mother."

While Jenova was distracted talking to Sephiroth the others had recovered and Gogeta had moved into a better position all of a sudden while Cloud summoned the Knights of the Round Gogeta fired his 100X Big Bang Kamehameha and while the Knights of the Round pummeled away at Jenova, Gogeta's attack slammed into Jenova at the same time as one of the Knights used Comet on Jenova. Then King Arthur appeared to finish off the summon and slashed Jenova with Excalibur then disappeared. When the dust settled from Gogeta's attack Jenova was still floating there looking somewhat weakened. Then Squall summoned Gilgamesh who at random chose to use the Zantetsuken and sliced off Jenova's arms and a good portion of her hair in back.

"I'm too weak to continue, but I'm going to take all of you with me into Oblivion. 5...4...3...2...1. ULTIMA"

After she said this and the countdown was over a blinding green flash lit up the cavern around them luckily everyone was able to escape the blast radius and avoided some serious damage. Then with the last of her strength drained Jenova collapsed to the floor and faded into nothing.

"MOTHER! How dare you do that to Mother. You all will pay for this."

"NO SEPHIROTH," shouted Cloud, "Your fight is with me and me alone."

"Fine I'll finish you off and then make the others pay for their crimes. You can't save them."

All of a sudden the darkness all around them seemed to come to life and swirl around Cloud and Sephiroth. They went at it twirling about in almost impossible ways. It seemed as though they could fly and that gravity had no hold on them. Every time their swords met light came out of the collision and seemed to dance in the air for a second or two. Then cloud twirled in midair and slammed his sword into the ground which in turn shot a blast of energy in three ways but Sephiroth was too quick and was able to dodge the attack. Then they went back at it swords clashing. For a while without stopping.

"Damn are they ever going to come down?"

"I think the question is will Cloud ask for help if he needs it?"

"Doesn't look like it."

All of a sudden Sephiroth knocked Cloud down to the ground hard and immediately came sailing down and stabbed Cloud in the shoulder with his 9' long Masamune. Cloud let out a gasp of pain.

"CLOUD." Everyone gasped. Then they all rushed to his side startling Sephiroth so that he withdrew his blade from Cloud's shoulder.

"Cloud I don't care what you say but we are going to help you and you know you need the help."

"But...I...thanks guys."

" No problem that's what friends are for so while those who couldn't fly stayed on the ground and helped Cloud get up and healed Gogeta went mono-a-mono with Sephiroth, blocking, and landing hits for a few minutes then Gogeta finally got in a lucky shot and stunned Sephiroth long enough to charge up a Kamehameha blast when Sephiroth tried to throw his sword at Gogeta he simply teleported right in front of Sephiroth and released the Kamehameha blast right in Sephiroth's face. When the dust cleared Sephiroth was still standing and had a smirk on his face.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?"

"I can't, ...but He can."

Down below Gogeta and Sephiroth Cloud had jumped up and his sword was glowing with energy.

"He's all yours Cloud."

With that he activated his Limit Break. Eight swords were manifested out of his one and they circled Sephiroth from evenly spaced positions. Then moving faster than the normal eye could see, he grabbed each sword in succession and slashed Sephiroth with devastating force and finished him off with one final blow.

"Stay where you belong Sephiroth. In my memories."

A giant Black angel's wing appeared on Sephiroth's back, "I will never be just a memory." Then his black wing curled around him and he disappeared leaving behind nothing except a few black feathers."

what a way to finish it don't worry folks thats about it. All thats left is to tie up some loose ends. So there is just one more chapter to go.


	27. Chapter 26

1Well guys get ready because here comes the final chapter of The Battle For The Universes

Chapter 26: Tying up Loose Ends

"Wow that was quite a show Cloud."

"Great moves man."

While the others were congratulating Cloud, Quistis was standing over Laguna, Kiros, and Ward healing them. When she was finished the three slowly stood up smiling.

"Way to go guys that was awesome, although I must admit I was pretty out of it for most of the battle, but it was awesome nonetheless."

"Thanks Quistis I feel better than ever."

Ward was next to speak up while looking and pointing up above all the platforms to where the path was directly connected to the walls of the crater, "Uh guys...GUYS!"

"What is it Ward."

Ward was looking above him where Chris and the other team were shouting down to them, "Get up here now the entire crater is starting to collapse and disappeared into the portal that brought it here."

"Well you heard the guy, get your butts moving."

They went running and jumping as fast as possible from one platform to another until they got to the wall of the crater.

"Don't worry Cloud we took care of the machine, by the way here is the Black Materia I'm pretty sure it is better off with you."

"Good job Chris, now we better hurry on out of here before this thing drags us all into my universe."

"Well why aren't you going to stay?"

"Well two reasons, first: the crater is collapsing in on itself while its being sucked into the portal so I would probably be killed by the collapse, number two I still need to bring everyone back to their own dimension."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that."

"Anyway get moving man."

They continued running through the maze that constituted the crater running into Dragon Zombie after Dragon Zombie along the way. They broke through each one until finally they emerged from the crater just before the crater began sinking into the portal.

"Dang we couldn't have picked a better time to get our butts outta there."

Suddenly a bright flash appeared where Gogeta had been and when it dissipated Goku and Vegeta had de-fused back into themselves. In the meantime everyone boarded the Ragnarok and headed back to the Lookout.

The first thing everyone did when they landed back at the Lookout was too look up at the sky. As everyone saw that Meteor had indeed disappeared they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Being the first person out of the Ragnarok, Cloud was also the first to say something, "Well I'm glad that's over. Anyway whenever you guys are ready I'll take you home to your own dimension."

"I hope you aren't planning to take us one at a time, that would have to be really tiring."

"Yeah I was just going to say, when you guys are rested and ready let me know then board the Ragnarok and I'll transport the Ragnarok with all of you on it back to you guys' dimension."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Cloud do you think I could come back to your dimension with you, I'm kind of bored with this version of Earth."

"Well I don't mind but you'll have to work with me to help pay for room and board."

"No problem I'll do whatever you want, well, whatever you want within reason."

"Well then I don't see a reason why not."

"Well Cloud looks like we're just about ready."

"Mommy when are we going to go home?"

"We're going to go back in just a minute Billy we just have to get on the ship."

So everyone got on the ship. Cloud told everyone to strap in on the lower deck because it might get a little bumpy. Then he went to the bridge with Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie. He instructed them to take off and hover in midair while he concentrated on the trip between dimensions. Again a whirlwind came up suddenly only this time much bigger in order to accommodate the size of the Ragnarok. The ship jumped several times as it strained to keep straight against the strength of the wind.

When the wind finally disappeared they were back in the Final Fantasy 8 universe flying above Fisherman's Horizon. After they had landed by the Mayor's house and everyone had disembarked they all said goodbye to Cloud and Chris. Then Cloud concentrated again on the trip between dimensions while he had Chris hold on to his belt. Again they were surrounded by a whirlwind and they disappeared and reappeared in the Final Fantasy 7 universe Cloud introduced Tifa to Chris and Chris started working with Tifa at her bar in order to pay for his room and board and (I hate to use this ending but oh well) they lived happily ever after.


	28. Authors note 2

1Well folks I'm not sure what I am going to do next, if anything. I believe I may end up writing the story crossing Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and maybe Command and Conquer

I know that the characters will most likely be:

Zidane

Garnet

Kuja

Dr. Aki Ross

Dr. Cid

The Phantoms

Kane

Havoc

Sydney

the locations will most likely be:

The Leonid Meteor Crater

Lindblum

Zeus Cannon(newly rebuilt)


End file.
